


Respect

by nicholas_de_vilance



Series: My Roomate's a Prostitute [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicholas_de_vilance/pseuds/nicholas_de_vilance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy wasn’t getting dinner from me tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respect

**Author's Note:**

> Jensen's POV, drabble

I like being at this bar. Mike—the bartender—gives me free drinks when I’m “on duty” because he loves me so much. Actually, it’s probably because I don’t drink more than one beer a night when I’m hooking, and that I sucked him off in the back room as a favor when his girlfriend broke up with him. Whatever, he still tolerates me soliciting in his establishment, so it doesn’t matter. I don’t spend all my time every day there, just the end of the night a few times a week. It keeps the crowd unfamiliar that way. A few of the regulars—town drunks—knew me for what I was; the rich guy in the Armani suit that sits at the back of the place every night would often insist that I break my one-night rule for him. I only did that for Jared.

            Speaking of Jared, I swiveled idly on my barstool as I contemplated the man. He’d been cooped up in the apartment most of the last three weeks studying for his finals, and I kind of felt bad for him. He worked crazy hard at school, all of the time and he never seemed to get frustrated or ornery. In fact, he was the most happy-go-lucky undergrad I’d ever met. I thought he deserved a night out…or five. Maybe next Tuesday, I’d take him to dinner, to celebrate the end of the semester. Yeah, good idea. A nice dinner, then a ride home on his bike, then hot sex. If there’s a better way to celebrate hard work, I don’t know what it is.

            Well, speak of the devil…

            I found cause to look up when I heard Jared’s familiar laugh boom from the direction of the door. Sure enough, my man was making an entrance—with a few other people that must have been his friends. There was a shorter man with buzzed-short hair that was standing very close to him. For some reason, that just didn’t sit well with me. The guy was practically a part of Jared’s hip, stretching his neck up to mutter something in Jared’s ear, something that made him laugh loudly. The group—Jared and the guy plus two girls and an older guy—moved toward the bar.

            He wasn’t supposed to be here. I was working, that wasn’t fair. How was I supposed to get a John when my _boyfriend_ was sitting there five feet away? I mean, he came in and every face I had thought passed for pretty seemed like an ogre now. That was just bad for business. I mean, I’m not exactly picky as long as my to-be client can fork over the right amount of cash, but sometimes it helps to be able to _see_ people other than Jared. He shined with the intensity of a thousand white hot suns. Okay, the boy wasn’t getting dinner from me tonight.


End file.
